hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
82590 Atlantic Hurricane Season Part 1
This page will feature the first 200 storms of the 82590 Atlantic Hurricane Season Hypercanes, Megacanes, Infinite storms and Mini Black Holes are all welcome!!! Storms Hurricane Adam Tropical Storm Betsy Tropical Storm Cheren Hurricane Dulcibella Tropical Storm Eren Hurricane Francella Hurricane Gregory Hypercane Hyce Hypercane Hyce formed from a tropical wave coming off the coast of west Africa on 16 March. The tropical wave then went over 93°F sea surface temperatures and rapidly developed into Tropical Storm Hyce. The tropical storm located in a extremely favorable environment rapidly became a Category 8 hurricane near the Leeward Islands on 20 March, Hyce crossed the Leeward Islands as a Category 8 hurricane with winds of 360 mph. The hurricane then went over a patch of 124°F sea surface temperatures and further strengthened to a hypercane on 24 March. Hypercane Hyce then slammed into Central America with winds of 865 mph late on 28 March. The hypercane then crossed into the East Pacific still as a 610 mph hypercane. Hurricane Injima Hurricane Injima became a category 5 hurricane just south of the Azores, breaking numerous records. On March 27, a tropical disturbance moved onto the Atlantic with little probability of forming into a tropical cyclone. On March 28, it developed into a Tropical Depression. On the 29th, it intensified into Tropical Storm Injima. A few days later, it achieved major hurricane status as a 120mph category 3 off of Florida. Then an unexpected front moved off the East Coast, pushing the storm north-east. On April 9th, the storm became a category 5 south of the Azores. On April 10th, it slammed into Portugal as a full blown category 4, destroying everything on the coast with a 25 foot storm surge, drowning 429 people, and injuring hundreds of thousands more. It then turned west-northwest. It then dissipated on April 14th. Tropical Storm Jean Tropical Storm Jean formed as a small disturbance near the Virgin islands. It started moving south and becoming stronger, until it became a tropical storm near Puerto Rico. It passed through east of Puerto Rico and became a depression. Later, near Aruba, it became extratropical (EX). Then, it finally dissipated again, near Aruba. Infinite Storm Kylie Infinite Storm Kylie was a destructive storm of the season. On April 3, a depression rapidly formed, strengthening to Tropical Storm Kylie only two minutes later. The storm then went over high temperature waters of 120 degrees, strengthening to a hypercane quickly on April 4. The storm then stalled over the patch of water, becoming a superstorm on April 8. The system then began to move towards Florida, making landfall there at peak intensity of 4030 miles per hour, completely demolishing Florida (however, some areas were rebuilt later) and then it went on, weakening to a hypercane as it made landfall in Louisiana, still tracking northwest. The system went over land and remained as a weak hypercane, causing maximum damage. The system then went to the Rockies, where the system rapidly weakened and dissipated. Post-Analysis: Kylie was found to have been the strongest storm of the season. Hurricane Landon Hurricane Landon, although not the strongest storm of the season, caused massive destruction across the U.S. Coast upon making landfall. On April 18, a rapidly-intensifying system formed near Cape Verde. Because of almost no wind shear and water temperatures near 115º Fahrenheit, the depression became a Category 2 hurricane named Landon within hours. Over the next week, Landon reached speeds near 190 MPH, exceeding C5 status. Continuing on a track Northwest across the Northern Atlantic, Landon remained annular until April 28, after colliding with an extratropical frontal system moving across the Northern Atlantic. On April 29, wind speeds reached 260 MPH within the storm's core as the size of the storm exploded. By now, the storm stretched along from South Carolina to New Jersey. That day, the storm hit Bermuda, leaving nothing left as 70-foot waves plunged the island deep underwater. The next day, Landon peaked at 395 MPH. People East of the Appalachian Mountains were evacuated to the Western United States, Mexico, or Canada. On May 2, Landon officially made landfall; the core of the storm over Richmond, VA. Landon plowed across the East Coast, wiping out entire cities. New York City, in New York State, was obliterated off the map by 80-foot waves stirred up by Landon's low pressure and high winds, even though the outer bands of Landon never even touched New York State! The U.S. lost as much as 300-400 square miles of land because of the tsunami-like storm surge. Another devastating loss to the U.S. was Washington D.C.; which was plunged under 60-feet of water even before the storm made landfall. On May 7, Landon had weakened back to an extratropical depression over Louisville, KY, which was now considered beachfront property after Landon's landfall. In total, the loss of life and damages cannot be calculated. However, Landon is considered the worst storm to hit the U.S. in history. Subtropical Cyclone Tambry (ST13AL) Subtropical Storm Tambry was a weak storm that formed close to Africa and went west, keeping its subtropical status until it followed the Gulf Stream and made landfall in France. There was minimal damage, and one fatality. The system was absorbed by an extratropical system almost 3 hours after its landfall. Update: Subtropical Storm Tambry had hurricane force winds, and will be changed to a Category 1 equivalent subtropical hurricane. Shocking! Hurricane Wazy Hurricane Wazy formed as a tropical wave, and in 4 seconds it became a hyper black hole. Just kidding, the real story is that it was a tropical wave that, in just 3 months developed into a Category 1. 3 seconds later, it developed into a Category 5. 102 days later it became a tropical wave again. There were 2 fatalities, and 91 billion cats died. R.I.P cats. Tropical Storm Pearl (TS15AL) Tropical Depression 15A was first detected by the GPM and MODIS satellites west of Florida tracking east at 25 knots on August 6th at 1600 EST. The depression made landfall in Florida on August 7th at 1100 EST with winds of 18 kts. TD 15A crossed Florida and entered the Gulf of Mexico. The storm became extratropical and strengthened, to a central pressure of 989 mb and winds of gale force. The remnants of 15A made landfall in Louisiana and dissipated over Ohio. UPDATE: The system's lowest pressure and winds were changed from 999 hPa and 20 mph to 991 hPa and 45 mph. The system has been uprated to a tropical storm and retroactively given the name Pearl. Hurricane Merope (H16AL) Hurricane Merope formed in the Atlantic (duh). The storm system formed in the Gulf of Mexico, south of New Orleans. It strengthened and traveled south. The storm turned west and hit Florida at max intensity. The system transitioned to extratropical and tracked up the East Coast, before dissipating. Merope was actually a Cat 3. Winter Storm Brehm (EX17AL) Winter Storm Brehm, also known as Snowcane Laura or Snowcane 17A, was a snowcane first spotted by the Blue Pearl Weather Prediction Center's TRMM satellite. The BPWPC and BNWC issued weather warnings on the system as Winter Storm Brehm and Snowcane 17A, respectively. The storm was called Snowcane Laura by the FMC. The storm was a Category 3 snowcane, according to the BNWC Snow Storms Scale, with maximum snowfall of 6.66 inches reported. The system tracked from the Gulf of Mexico, over Florida, and up the East Coast. The snow was made possible by a dip in the jetstream. The storm was first predicted by the GFS model at 6 days away. BLUE PEARL WEATHER PREDICTION CENTER WINTER STORM BREHM ADVISORY 14 AUGUST 25 1200Z THE LOW CALLED BREHM IS CURRENTLY WEST OF THE DELMARVA PENINSULA HEADING NORTH AT 45 KTS. THE LOW WILL MAKE LANDFALL ON LONG ISLAND. WIND WARNINGS ARE IN EFFECT IN LONG ISLAND AND MASSACHUSETTS. HURRICANE-FORCE WIND WARNINGS ARE IN EFFECT ALONG BREHM'S TRACK. SNOWFALL IN THE LONG ISLAND AREA IS PREDICTED TO BE BETWEEN 6.5 AND 6.7 INCHES. THE STORM HAS ALREADY DEPOSITED SNOW BETWEEN 3 AND 5 INCHES ALONG ITS TRAJECTORY. TRMM SATELLITE WIND READINGS ARE SHOWING WINDS OF 81 FOR BREHM. ERROR OF +-1 GIVE MAX WIND SPEED ESTIMATE OF 80. WINTER STORM BREHM WILL DISSIPATE OVER CANADA. OH: CENT PRES 955 MAX WIND 90 12H: CENT PRES 959 MAX WIND 89 24H: CENT PRES 971 MAX WIND 59 36H: CENT PRES 984 MAX WIND 43 48H: CENT PRES 998 MAX WIND 25 72H: DISSIPATED OVER CANADA FORECASTERS ALYSSA ND MORGAN BPWPC (BLUE PEARL WEATHER PREDICTION CENTER) WITH SAPPHIRE WEATHER MODEL ALPHA VERSION AUG 25 1200Z Windstorm Monique (EX18AL) Windstorm Monique formed over Canada and rapidly intensified, absorbing the remnants of Winter Storm Brehm. Windstorm Monique tracked across the Atlantic and hit France at full strength. It broke the top part of the Eiffel Tower off! The storm had the lowest central pressure of any extratropical storm in its area. Snowcane Blue (EX19AL) Snowcane Blue formed over the Gulf of Mexico. It tracked over Florida and headed up the east coast, intensifying. The storm made landfall on Long Island, and then in Massachussets. The storm explosively weakened and dissipated over Maine. Hurricane Steffi (H20AL) Hurricane Steffi stayed at sea for its lifetime. It was the first storm to be studied by the BPWPC's At Sea Radar/Wind Mesonet system, on account of it passing directly over the 10 test buoys, destroying 3. The storm hit the UK as an extratropical storm, called Windstorm Vivian. Analysis is showing that Windstorm Vivian was a subtropical storm with hurricane-force winds, similar to Tambry. Hurricane Steffi was actually a Category 3 hurricane, along with Merope. Tropical Storm Fantala (H21AL) Tropical Storm Fantala formed over the Gulf of Mexico. It tracked northwest, making landfall on Florida as a tropical depression. The storm then tracked up the East Coast,intensifying to a tropical storm. It made landfall on Long Island at maximum intensity. The cyclone dissipated over Canada. Tropical Depression 22 Depression 22 formed west of Belize, and made landfall 1 day after forming. The storm was stationary over Belize for 4 days, causing torrential rain, killing 65. The storm was poorly forecast. However, TD 22 could have been worse. Major Hurricane Emeraude (MH23AL) Major Hurricane Emeraude was a Cape Verde hurricane that hit Long Island as a Category 3 hurricane. Forecasts were pretty accurate for Emeraude, unlike for TD 22. Hurricane Ruby (H24AL) Hurricane Ruby was a Category 3 hurricane that interacted and merged with the Category 4 Hurricane Sapphire. Major Hurricane Sapphire (MH25AL) Hurricane Sapphire formed from a tropical disturbance over Cape Verde. The storm intensified to a C4 hurricane, and intensified even further after absorbing Hurricane Ruby. The cyclone hit Miami as a Category 5 hurricane, causing much devastation. The cyclone was tracked by the BPWPC and BNWC. Superstorm Faith (SP26AL) Superstorm Faith formed when a tropical wave passed over a pocket of 60-degrees-Celsius water. The system intensified rapidly, causing winds over the speed of sound. Sonic booms were a hindrance to intensification, but the cyclone reached a central pressure of 42.98 hPa. The cyclone weakened and hit the Lesser Antilles as a Category 7 hurricane. The storm was tracked by all agencies. Tropical Depression 27/Tropical Storm Aelita (TS27AL) This system was tracked as a tropical storm, but was found to actually have been a tropical depression. The storm was kept weak by high upper-level winds coming off SP26AL (Faith) as it reached maximum intensity. TD Aelita made landfall in Belize. Tropical Storm Elysium (TS28AL) After TD 27's dissipation, a pool of moisture over the Yucatan Peninsula became Tropical Depression 28 over land. The storm moved over the Gulf of Mexico and intensified into TS Elysium. The storm hit Louisiana and dissipated over land. Hurricane Medli (H29AL) Hurricane Medli stayed at sea for its life. Major Hurricane Lana MH Lana formed from a disturbance left by Faith as it dissipated. Lana intensified to a Category 5 hurricane north of the Azores,breaking Hurricane Injima's record. The storm went on to hit Spain and France as a Category 3 hurricane. Subtropical Cyclone Rose Cyclone Rose formed from an extratropical cyclone headed up the East Coast. The cyclone turned left and hit New Jersey at maximum intensity. Hurricane Skyler Hurricane Skyler formed from a tropical wave east of Cape Verde. The cyclone reached peak intensity south of Cuba. It tracked into the Gulf of Mexico, where it interacted and merged with an intense extratropical cyclone Subtropical Storm Leia The extratropical storm that absorbed Skyler tracked over Florida on November 20, and went northwest up the East Coast. The cyclone became subtropical west of the Delmarva Peninsula. The storm continued and hit Nova Scotia and Newfoundland at maximum intensity on November 24, losing tropical characteristics next day. The cyclone then went on to make landfall in France as an extratropical storm. The cyclone was absorbed by another windstorm at 12:00 on November 30. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Snowcanes Category:Awesome Storms Category:Awesome Seasons Category:Hypercanes Category:Megacane